


New Found

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: wintercompanion, Ficlet, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Senses, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn’t sure how he knew or when he had learned to <em>feel</em> when something was wrong with the people around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/)**wintercompanion**   challenge Sixth Sense

Jack wasn’t sure how he knew or when he had learned to _feel_ when something was wrong with the people around him.

But something was wrong and as always the Doctor wasn’t telling. Instead he had left the Tardis on his own. He’d have to go looking for him and it would probably take a while to figure out where he had slunk off to this time. But then Jack found that he _did_ know where to find the Doctor without searching.

It was strange and he couldn’t really explain how he was doing it, but over the years his ability to locate people had gradually gotten better. He’d call it a sixth sense that had always been there, but only had had time to really develop with an extended lifetime like his own.

Was this how the Doctor always just knew where he was? Because he could sense something _different_ around?

It was just like following a smell, but his nose had never been as reliable as this.

When he finally came upon the Doctor, he was standing in the middle of a meadow, hands in his coat pockets, staring at the redish grass and dark violet flowers all around him. Jack had the fleeting thought of a big towering city in the middle of vegetation like this. He knew it wasn’t his own thought though.

The Doctor started talking, acknowledging his presence without even turning to look at him: “I didn’t know you could pick up thoughts.”

“How do you know that’s what I was doing?” After all Jack didn’t think he was consciously doing anything.

The Doctor gave him a sour look. “I have one or two special senses of my own. And I know when I’m projecting. I was just never sure you could pick it up.”

He shrugged, because there wasn’t anything to say to that.

“You did pick something up?” the Doctor asked calmly.

There was no need to lie about this, so he nodded. “Pictures of Gallifrey, I think.”

Silence was rarely uncomfortable between them, and it wasn’t uncomfortable now either. Jack could feel the calm settle in, and then wasn’t sure if he was calming down or if it was the Doctor’s emotions he was picking up.

“It’s both of us,” the Doctor explained, before Jack had even so much as thought of asking the question.

A rush of emotion, sadness, nostalgia. The Doctor was projecting his emotions on purpose and he was picking up on it easily.

“This is... intimate,” the Doctor said, thoughtful, maybe a little unsure or surprised if his emotions were anything to go by.

Jack finally thought it appropriate to close the gap between them and pulled the man against him, pressing a short, forceful kiss unto cold lips. “More intimate than this?” He wasn’t letting go and instead held the Doctor in a tight embrace against his body.

The Doctor sighed, but didn’t step away. “In a way.” He looked at the red grass again, sadness in his eyes, but then he turned to kiss Jack in return. This time the emotions were like bright colours in Jack’s mind and he lost himself in the kiss.

He had a feeling that this was only the begining of a very long lesson about how to use these new found senses.


End file.
